(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a security mechanism for an IC packing box, and more particularly to a shielding mechanism of a box in which can provide protection from foreign invasion so as to ensure the safety of IC's located thereinside.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
On design of electronics and circuiting, full-scale programs or software are usually coded into a unique IC (integrated circuit) for forming a single-chip control element. Generally, the programs or software are organized by a programmable code or a machine code for the reason that the code is hard to read and then the IC can be protected from piracy. To achieve the protection purpose, a simple and less-cost method is to construct a packing box to shield the IC. By providing a sealed packing box, the IC inside can then be protected from possible or intended piracy on the built-in programmable code. Thus, the design of the IC can be safely kept.
Nevertheless, the packing box is usually constructed as a simple box. So, any conventional method, such as drilling and knocking, can be used to break in the box without damaging the IC and thus make the programmable code inevitably accessible to unexpected people. Obviously, the simple packing box is not qualified in view of security. Therefore, for avoiding any damage from foreign party, security protection upon the packing box is necessary.